C de Caos
by Lin Welt
Summary: "Rin era mía. Así que la hice mía. Y aún no puedo entender por qué lloraba y gritaba tanto." /Este fic participa en el reto de ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid/


_Este fic participa en el reto de ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid._

 _Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

 **C de Caos**

* * *

No me malentiendan. No era egoísta. De hecho, su felicidad me hacía feliz a mí. De verdad que sí. Pero no pude. El amor que le tenía fue demasiado.

Me consumió.

Me enloqueció.

Me hizo hacer cosas de las que juro que me arrepiento.

Me hizo hacerle daño.

Me creó un caos en la cabeza.

Kaito era mi mejor amigo, siempre lo fue. Miku era mi novia, podía contar con ella para todo. Rin era mi hermana, la mejor de todas.

Éramos un buen equipo. Cuando no sabíamos la respuesta de un examen, buscábamos la forma de pasárnosla. Cuando alguien le rompía el corazón a uno de nosotros, nosotros le rompíamos la cara. Cuando teníamos una idea descabellada, nos uníamos para lograrla. Éramos grandes amigos, los mejores.

Pero mis fantasmas interiores fueron como una ola de cuarenta metros que destruyó completamente esa pequeña ciudad que teníamos y crearon un caos irreparable.

Todo empezó cuando Miku me dijo que yo le gustaba. Habíamos sido amigos desde que teníamos uso de razón y yo jamás la vi como algo más, pero Rin y Kaito me convencieron de salir con ella. Yo no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran sus razones. Así que terminé siendo su novio y fue cuando Rin y Kaito me confesaron que ellos también salían.

Ese día todos firmaron su sentencia de muerte.

Comencé a ser frío y distante y todos se dieron cuenta. Rin se pasaba horas intentando que le dijera qué me pasaba. Jamás se lo dije. ¿Cómo le dices a tu hermana que la amas sin que salga corriendo del miedo? Porque la amaba. Lo juro por Dios. Era la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Y fui tan idiota como para tener la estúpida esperanza de que ella también me amara. Pero no era así. Ella estaba loca por Kaito y eso lo sé. Y era feliz y al principio yo también lo era. Por ella. Pero en verdad no pude y por más que luche contra mis repulsivos instintos, ellos ganaron.

Creo que el comienzo del fin fue cuando accidentalmente vi a Rin y Kaito hacerlo en el sofá. Había llegado temprano del colegio y ellos ni se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Pero algo dentro de mí se rompió. Se fragmentó. Y pedazos de cristal se incrustaron en mi corazón. No pude más. Para ese punto todo yo era un caos.

Esa noche vi a Miku y, mientras lo hacíamos, imaginé por primera vez que era Rin. Que era mi hermana la que gemía y me llamaba excitada. Que era el cuerpo de esa hermosa rubia el que yo poseía. Mala idea. Pésima idea.

Entré en un trance y comencé a arremeter cada vez con más fuerza. Miku comenzó a gritar que era muy rápido, que parara. No lo hice. De hecho, eso hizo que la tomara por el cuello y a cada segundo aumentara la velocidad. Estaba tan metido haciendo lo mío que no me di cuenta cuando Miku empezó a golpearme el pecho, roja como un tomate. Tampoco me di cuenta cuando dejó de moverse y respirar. No me di cuenta que la había matado hasta que terminé.

Salí corriendo y justo antes de girar hacía la calle que me dirigía a mi casa, giré hacía la que me dirigía a la de Kaito. Él fue más difícil. Y mientras lo golpeaba con un bat de béisbol, pensé por un momento que debería parar, que eso no estaba bien. De hecho, sabía que no estaba bien. Pero si ya había acabado con la vida de alguien que me impedía estar con Rin, podía acabar con la de Kaito, que hacía exactamente lo mismo. Lo dejé caer al piso, con la cabeza destrozada. Me lavé las manos y salí de la residencia, con rumbo a mi casa. Rin y yo al fin podríamos estar juntos, sin ninguna restricción.

Cuando llegué y me acosté a su lado, me abrazó. Entonces yo la besé y aún no puedo entender por qué me miró horrorizada. Por qué me alejó. Por qué me gritó que me fuera. Rin era mía. Así que la hice mía. Gritaba mucho, así que tuve que taparle la boca. Me golpeaba mucho, así que tuve que sostenerle ambas manos. Se resistía mucho, así que tuve que meterme en ella por la fuerza. Gritaba y lloraba mucho, así que tuve que consolarla.

Cuando se acabó y me agaché a besarla, ella me escupió y gritó que era un cerdo, que me metería a la cárcel.

Me di cuenta de que la propia Rin era un impedimento para nuestra felicidad. Así que tuve que matarla. Tuve que apuñalarla con un cuchillo, para que pudiéramos ser libres.

Y tuve que pegarme un tiro en la cabeza, para que pudiéramos estar juntos.

* * *

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y si se lo preguntaban, sí, Len violó a Rin xd y eso c: ¿Un review?_


End file.
